dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario vs Dark Pit
Wario vs Dark Pit is ZackAttackX's thirty-seventh DBX. Description Super Mario Bros. vs Kid Icarus! Two doppelgangers to Nintendo protagonists cross paths. Two will enter, but only one will leave! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Chapter 5 - Dark Pit (near the fountain) - Kid Icarus Uprising. In an attempt to get Pit off his tail, Dark Pit flew towards what looked to be a ruined temple. He landed near the fountain and noticed a treasure chest nearby. He went over to open it when the sound of a bike engine grew louder. He looked behind him and noticed Wario on his bike driving towards him at full speed. He dived out of the way and Wario leaped onto the chest. He held it up in victory. "Ha HA!" he cheered. Dark Pit frowned and fired a shot from his staff at Wario, who dodged barely. He turned to Dark Pit and clenched his fists. "Let's-a go!" he growled. HERE WE GO! Wario immediately charged at Dark Pit with a shoulder tackle, which Dark Pit countered by smacking him with an Electroshock Arm, launching him back. Dark Pit then flew up and started slashing Wario with his blades. As the dark angel attempted an attack from below, Wario dodged sideways and ground pounded to the floor to keep his distance. Dark Pit was already firing shots from his staff at him, so Wario ran for cover as quickly as he could. He hid behind the fountain and grabbed a Bob-omb and launched it Dark Pit's way. Dark Pit instantly pulled up his orbitars, allowing the bomb to bounce right off of it. Dark Pit advanced on Wario, firing arrows at him. Wario was able to dodge and roll out of the way of them and met Dark Pit head on, barging him. He then unloaded with a series of devastating punches. Pittoo was sent into a wall and Wario rushed at him again, barging him through the wall. The two landed in a heap, but Dark Pit got the worst of the landing as Wario leaped into the air and delivered a powerful "BUTT SMASH!" The dark angel felt like his ribs had just exploded. Luckily, they hadn't, and he had enough strength to catch Wario with another Electroshock Arm when he attempted it again. While Wario was recovering, Dark Pit equipped the Wolf Claws and rushed for Wario. The plumber landed near his bike and hopped on to it, rushing at his foe at blinding speed. Instead of riding the bike all the way though, he jumped into the air, sending the bike on a collision course with Dark Pit. Noticing this, Dark Pit punched the bike, destroying it, buying Wario enough time to throw multiple Bob-oms Dark Pit's way. The angel tried to dodge them, but was caught in the explosions and damaged badly. He shot at Wario multiple times with his staff, cutting his party short. Wario began to fall out of the sky and Dark Pit saw his chance. Dark Pit flew up towards Wario, aiming his staff right at his heart. Before he could fire though, Wario let out a HUGE fart that sent the pair of them flying. Dark Pit went soaring towards the edge of a nearby cliff. He didn't fall, but was hanging on. He slowly started to pick himself up, but the yellow plumber was already above him. He delivered a powerful ground pound onto Dark Pit's hands, completely crushing his fingers. The angel screamed in pain and began to plunge into the depths below. Wario did a victory pose before walking off. But Dark Pit wasn't done - he recovered and flew out of the cavern, rushing at Wario at blinding speed. Before Wario could comprehend what was happening, Dark Pit's Wolf Claws were already impaled into his back, and he was already on fire! "WAAAAAAAAA!" Wario yelled as Pittoo slashed him into pieces with his claws. He then flew off, leaving Wario's scorched body parts behind. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights